dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
If YouTuber React to Dick Figures
IF YouTube React to Dick Figures I'm going to use the username, not real one. If there 2 people, I'll put the name. I just need 6 Youtuber, in order. (Red, Blue, Lord Tourettes, Raccoon & Mr. Dingleberry play poker in a round table. Red drinks a can of beer, then Broseph opens the door unexpectedly.) Smosh- Antony: Is that beer? Ian: No, that you. EpicMealTime: He went to the door and...I don't know. Nigahiga (Ryan): POKER! Pewdiepie: Stick figures? Cutiepie: ... Tobuscus: Figures! Broseph: Yo, dudes! Guys night! This is like, crazy right? Alright. Red: What? Dude, who invited this guy? Blue: He invited himself. Red: What a mooch! Smosh- Ian: Mooch! Antony: (Laugh) EpicMealTime: ... Nigahiga: He can do that?! Ha, Ha Pewdiepie: Wait bros, he's up to something. Cutiepie: He Tobuscus: He doesn't care, he just came nine with no permission. Broseph: So what are we playing, ladies? Uno? Blue: (groans) Hold' em 2 Cards Tanklan Buy In. Broseph: Right on, right on. So is that like Uno or what? (Drinks beer.) Red: Uno?! Real men play poker, yo! Broseph: You saying I'm not a man, bro?! I'm, like, way more manly than you! Red: Oh, yeah? Prove it, little girl. Manliest man gets the whole pot. Broseph: Ha, way easy, brah! (Broseph is shown in a gym with extremely large muscles) Smosh- Ian: WHAT THE! Antony: (Laughing hard) EpicMealTime: THE *Crow sound*! Nigahiga: I didn't see that coming. (Laughing) Pewdiepie: Little girl? I see muscles! Cutiepie: What the! Why am I watching this?! Tobuscus: (Laugh) This might get wrong. Broseph: This 1 time I was, like, at the gym (Shows him benchpressing a bench), then I got down there & bench lifted, like (large barbell appears) 250 pounds! No, no, like, 250 PEOPLE, bro! (250 people are stacked up on the barbell) Like, strippers (the people turn into strippers on a pole) It was so sick, I was like, "No big deal, I got like a good 100 reps," it was chill. (Back in real world) -And I, like, maintained a perfect boner the whole time. Red suddenly pulls out a gun & shoots Broseph as he briefly says: "Oh dude!" after a brief awkward silence. Smosh: (Laughing hard) EpicMealTime: I guess that mean they eat him. Nigahiga: OH MY GOD!!! Pewdiepie: (Laugh) Bang, that bro is dead! Cutiepie: AAAAWWWWWWWWWW, that was mean. Tobuscus: First, I though is was cool, but why?! Blue: Oh yeah, Well, this 1 time, (shows Blue playing an RPG game) I did a 24-hour dungeon crawl using no armor, no magic, and only a Level 1 sword to kill 1,000 fire dragons. And then, I collected all their loot & bought a fuckin' griffen! (Griffen flies to an island full of in-game Pinks) Flew to Babe-a-lonia & had sex (Blue's character penetrates a pink sprite) with all the babes in the village with my Level 12 dick, of the mighty... on a school night! Epiiic! Red: (pretendingly clearing his throat) Neerrrd. Blue: It was hecka manly, I was on a dial-up. Smosh- Ian: Everything is fake, ok? Antony: That is a reminder. Ian: But I don't know about this show. EpicMealTime: Fake... Nigahiga: DICK, WHAT?!?! Pewdiepie: FIRE DRAGON, REALLY?! Cutiepie: This is gross! Tobuscus: WHY? They weren't good anyway. Red: So, how aboutchu, Forest Assasson? Raccoon: (as black bars slowly close into his eyes) It was a long time ago, in ancient Japan, my country was at war & I commanded the strength of﻿ the 10,000 Hands of Justice. We were out numbered by the Takagami Demon Army, our town surrounded, I kissed my wife, for the last time, unsheathed the greatest﻿ Sword of Destiny & with it, slew 1000,100 warriors! Honorably! After the battle was won, I shattered the blade, so its great fury may never again be used on the earth. Red: N'awwww! You're so cute, you're like a little bunny! Raccoon: Bitchel! Smosh- Ian: He, army. Antony: Why is there a raccoon in this video? Ian: I don't know. EpicMealTime: Bunny? Nigahiga: Japan!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pewdiepie: He slew that much? Cutiepie: He's so cute. Tobuscus: Once this is over, I'm going to play minecraft or something like that. Mr. Dingleberry: I remember back in '44... (World War II, Mr. Dingleberry is on a boat & soilders are prepared to fight while one is seasick & vomiting) when we landed in Normandy! (Red & Blue interrupt the story as Lord Tourettes looks up at the ceiling and Raccoon curls up on the bench) Red: Boooring! Blue: Oh, my God, is it over yet?! (Somber music plays as a tear comes down from Mr. Dingleberry's eye.) Smosh- Ian: Why is there a old man? Antony: Is he for real? EpicMealTime: Wow, old man. Nigahiga: Let him tell his story. Pewdiepie: That old man doesn't deserve that! Cutiepie: Poor old man Tobuscus: Kill them all. Red: (music ends) I gotcha you ALL beat! (Shows Red's story in a badly drawn fashion.) Red: This morning I downed a gallon of rubbing alcohol & got a bowl of hand grenades & firecrackers for breakfast before I went outside, built a chainsaw hanglider with barbwire & used it to cut a Siberian Tiger out in space, which I barbecued on the Sun, and after I ate its tiger ribs I scalped it, then I fought a Fire Demon from the 20th dimension & saved a monster truck full of girls and then got massaged by a thousand Brazilian supermodels on a bean bag made out of kitten fur! Smosh- Ian: Some drawing he have. Antony: (Laugh) EpicMealTime: Fake again, stop faking up story. Nigahiga: ...What?! Pewdiepie: (Laughing hard) Cutiepie: (Laugh) Tobuscus: Why do they faking it up? Lord Tourettes: (giggles) Well, that's... pretty good... Red: Ha! You have a manly story? Lord Tourettes: You bet your sweet ass! (giggles) One gay day in spring, I was just FUCKING around in a field fuuull of flowers!... Blue: (whispers to Red) This is gonna be good! Smosh- Ian: What the heck! Antony: (Laughing hard) EpicMealTime: Um... is that a boy or a girl? Nigahiga: ...WHAT THE FU- Pewdiepie: (Laughing hard) Cutiepie: This better not be bad. Tobuscus: This make me want to puke in his face. (A flashback is shown.) Lord Tourettes: ...and colourful COCKSUCKING butterflies! I decided to make a bouquet, so I picked 100 daisies! It was so GODDAMN hard, but I did it! (giggles) Then I took the daisies to a fluffy-wuffy bear, and then I (shows Lord Tourettes humping the bear.) FUCKED THE SHIT OUT OF HIM (Shows how Lord Tourettes rips the bear's skin with is mouth, as blood pours out & then he rips his head off, drinking the blood coming out.) WHILE I FEASTED UPON HIS FLAILING BONES & FLESH! (The flashback ends as Lord Tourettes giggles to himself.) Smosh- Ian:... Antony: ...(laughing) EpicMealTime: ... Nigahiga: ... Pewdiepie: ... Cutiepie: ... Tobuscus: ...It was going so well... this happen... Blue: Ugh... guess you win. Red: Big time. (Mr. Dingleberry vomits on the table.) Lord Tourettes: (Lays 4 cards on the table) Yippee-ki-ay, MOTHERFUCKER! I win! (Three prostitutes come into the room.) Lord Tourettes: Prostitutes! Hahaha! (1 prostitute hands over a shot to Lord Tourettes, who downs it and belches with flames. The prostitutes start dancing.) Lord Tourettes: Yeah, baby! Back that ass up! Hahahahaa! (while smacking the orange-pink prostitute's ass) Blue: (in shock) What have we done? All: ... Category:Episodes